


My My My

by kdaisu



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Claudia really is only there for a bit but I love her still, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just love writing these idiots, M/M, i should be asleep, its 1:30 am, kinda inspiered by Troye Sivans my my my, pretty much no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdaisu/pseuds/kdaisu
Summary: Leaving was always a roller coaster of emotions. There was the excitement of going to a new place, having a new adventure, but there dread of having to leave friends and family behind, even if only for a couple weeks.





	My My My

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sorcos fic for the soul. I think I need help with this obsession tbh.
> 
> This was loosely inspired by the song My My My by Troye Sivan.

Leaving was always a roller coaster of emotions. There was the excitement of going to a new place, having a new adventure, but there dread of having to leave friends and family behind, even if only for a couple weeks.

Soren sighed as he thought of how much he would miss his sister and dad, as well as his fellow friends in the castle guard. And of course there was Marcos. They’d never been apart for such a long time, not since they officially got together. What if he realized he liked life without Soren better?

His thoughts were quickly interrupted, however, by a jab to his side.

“Ow!” he snapped, swatting away the offending hand. “What the fuck, Marcos?” He looked up at the other boy, nose scrunched. He was currently sitting in the brunettes lap, face pressed into his neck, in the middle of the sparring field after a particularly tiring match.

“You were being annoying.”

“Yeah? Well your face is annoying.”

There stared at each other, Marcos unimpressed and Soren challenging.

“You know, it’s at times like these were it becomes so painfully obvious just how much younger you are then me.” Marcos smirked as Soren pushed himself away.

“Nope. Not doing this. I will not sit here and be  _ mocked _ by  _ you _ of all people. Not gonna happen.” He made a move to get up, but Marcos pulled him back, laughing. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He set his head on top of his boyfriends, letting out a soft laugh as Soren buried himself in his neck again. “You’re too cute. Stay with me?”

Despite not being able to see him, Marcos could tell the other was rolling his eyes. “You already apologized, why would I leave now?”

Shaking his head, Marcos buried a kiss in the others hair. “I didn’t mean right now, although I don’t want you leaving now either. I meant… tonight.” He held his breath as he waited for the reaction.

“Stay with you tonight?” He frowned as he looked up, then down quickly. “I told you I’m not ready for-”

“Not like that,” Marcos interrupted, “I know you’re not ready, and I totally respect that. I just meant…” Searching for the words, he paused. Unable to think of a way to explain it, though, he just shook his head and sighed. “Never mind. Just forget it, it doesn’t really matter.”

“No, I get it,” Soren said, smiling reassuringly. 

“Really?”

“No,” Soren frowned. “Not at all, but if it matters to you, then why not? As long as it's not part of some secret plan for you to get me to do the hanky panky.” He shrugged, giving a smile.

“No secret plan,” he assured, laughing and pulling him closer. He kissed the top of his head again, breathing him in for a second. “God, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Glad you understand my worth, I might have to break up with you if you didn’t.”

Pulling back, Marcos frowned at him. “I know I signed up for this when I asked you out, but seriously?”

“You asked  _ me _ out?” Soren gasped. “I’m sorry, but I was totally the one to ask you out.”

The continued to bicker with each other over who asked who out for a few minutes until Claudia came out onto the field.

“Hey, losers, it’s time for dinner. Get your asses in gear, I wanna eat.”

Soren placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. “Wow, I teach you all the curse words you know, and how do you repay me? You turn on me.”

“Yeah,” Claudia snorted, “it’s not like you taught me them by calling me all of them. Even when it didn’t make sense. ‘Claudia,’” she began to mimic him, “‘you’re such a damn.’”

There was a snicker from Marcos, before Soren quickly covered it with his hand. “Seriously, bro?” he asked him, “Don’t betray me like this. And you!” He turned towards his sister again. “You may have tried to embarrass me, but you forget that he was there when that happened!”

Claudia only raised an eyebrow. “Sure thing Sore-bear. Now can you please get up? I’m hungry and dad’s waiting.”

Sighing, Soren finally did as he asked and got up, pulling his boyfriend along with him. “Honestly sometimes I don’t know wether to be disappointed or impressed with her.”

Marcos shook his head. “I know what you mean.”

* * *

Dinner was fairly uneventful with the exception of Soren choking on his food from eating too fast and not chewing enough.

“Honestly, Soren, it’s not a race,” his father has scolded once everyone was back in their seats with clear air flow.

Soren blushed, nodding but not saying anything. Marcos reached over and squeezed his hand, giving him a small and calming smile. 

Once dinner was over, Soren followed Marcos to his room, sighing as he flopped onto the bed. “Man, that was kinda embarrassing,” he laughed awkwardly, looking over as Marcos began to change into some pajamas.

“Not really,” he replied, pulling off his shirt and putting on a baggier one. “Could have happened to anyone. I’m honestly just glad you’re okay, and I’m sure everyone else is too.” Before Soren could say anything, the other boy had chucked a shirt and some pants in his face, telling him to get changed. Soren did so quickly, before sitting on the bed.

“So…” he awkwardly trailed off. “What do you wanna do?” 

Marcos didn’t say anything, just climbed under the covers and patted the space beside him.

“You want me… to lay next to you?”

“Well yeah, where else would you sleep?”

Soren tilted his head, confusion evident on his face. “What? Aren’t we gonna do something first?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno! You’re the one who invited me over! Now you just wanna sleep?”

Marcos nodded, patting the spot next to him again. “Yeah, you start a long journey tomorrow. You should get as much sleep as you can.”

“If we were just gonna sleep, couldn’t I do that from my room? What’s the point in me staying if we’re not even doing anything?”

Marcos sighed, sitting up. “Look, Soren, I know it doesn’t really make sense to you, but you’re leaving tomorrow, and I won’t see you for  _ weeks _ . I just wanna spend as much time with you as I can before you go. Even if we’re just sleeping.”

Sorens eyes widened, and his jaw dropped a bit.

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense.” He climbed into the bed, laying his head on the pillow so that they were facing each other. “Is this okay?”

Marcos smiled and reached out, grabbing the blondes hand under the blanket. “Perfect.”

* * *

They fell asleep quickly and slept soundly, both exhausted from the days work.

Soren woke first, placing a kiss on the tip of Marcos nose. Marcos hummed, smiling and greeting him back with a kiss of his own, this time placed on Sorens lips.

“Good morning. What time are you heading out?”

“9:30.”

Marcos groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his face. “Too soon.”

“I know,” Soren agreed, “But it’s only two weeks. I’ll be back before you know it, promise.”

Letting out another groan, he turned back. “That’s a lie and we both know it. But okay, sure. I’ll see you in a couple weeks.”

Soren pecked his lips again, chirping, “That’s the spirit,” before jumping up out of bed and stretching. “Shall we go get breakfast before I have to finish the last minute preparations for the trip?” 

“The only way you’re getting me out of this bed is if you carry me,” Marcos challenged, knowing full well that his boyfriend  _ would  _ carry him.

“Sure thing, angel,” he said, scooping up the other and carrying him down to breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, if you did leave a kudos!
> 
> You can find me on tumbler at kdaisu, I'm always taking requests. Also, thanks to gayprinces on tumblr, they suggested the song. If you don't know who they are you need to, they're the Sorcos king, I swear. He's cool and I'd pay money to be friends with him. ANYWAYS.


End file.
